


Photographs are the Window to my Heart

by Nowaki



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #rarepairsonice, Cheesy title is cheesy, Day 2, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phichit can't stop taking pictures of bae, Short, Social Media, Yuuri still has feelings for him, rare pairs on ice, shitty reality tv talk, they're just taking a break, yoi rare pair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Victor finds Phichit's instagram account, which just happens to be full of pictures of untagged photos of Yuuri. This prompts Yuuri to think about his relationship with Phichit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Rare Pair Week 2017. Check it out on Tumblr @rarepairsonice  
> You can also find me on tumblr: @nowaki-star + by checking out my yoi blog @Misquotes-on-Ice
> 
> Also: I have no idea how to convey texting so I made Yuuri's messages italic and bold and Phichit's are just italic. ^^;

“You’ve taken a lot of pictures with Phichit.”

“We lived together while we were both training in America,” Yuuri told his new coach. He almost regretted mentioning Phichit to Victor, now he was stalking his social media accounts like a jealous lover.

“Yuuri,” Victor purred, turning his phone so that he could see the picture he’d just discovered. 

“Oh, that one. I didn’t even know he was taking a picture until he uploaded it.” Yuuri sighed. Phichit had always been much more open with their relationship than Yuuri, but he couldn’t bring himself to make Phichit delete it. It wasn’t on his Instagram account and, as far as he knew, Minako was the only person from home who might come across it. No one else invested that much time into stalking other skaters, and Phichit wasn’t yet well known. Yuuri doubted that many people would even find it after all this time, what with how often Phichit uploaded pictures. “You must have had to scroll a long way down to find that one.”

“How come you’ve never mentioned him?”

“I don’t know,” he lied, trying to shrug the topic off.

 

_**Hey.** _

He texted Phichit later that night.

_Hi! What’s up???_

His response was immediate.

_**Roughly how many photos of me do you have on IG?** _

_LOL How many days are in a year? Multiply that by four. That’s about how many._

Yuuri blushed, remembering how Phichit used to constantly be taking pictures. He’d wake up to the flash of a cellphone, snapping a picture of his bedhead. Phichit would suddenly shout “candid photo” and Yuuri would have to wrestle the phone away from him in order to make sure he didn’t look bad. Most of the time he did. Phichit would hop onto his lap in the evening, while they watched shitty reality television, to take close ups of Yuuri’s dimples, all because, “your smile whenever Danny talks is just so pure.” 

He had at least three photos of Yuuri crying when Danny didn’t win. There were twice as many pictures taken of Yuuri laughing at a different dating show, this time at a woman who thought she could cook chicken in a microwave. Reruns with Phichit had sometimes been the highlight of his day, a ritual he could look forward to after a difficult practice. Being with Phichit was always the highlight of his day.

_**Four a day? Really?** _

_You’re adorable! I couldn’t help it!_

_I probably have 50 million on my phone right now._

_**You do not. Your phone cannot hold that many pictures.** _

_I have 1209 pictures on my phone rn. At least 3/4s are selfies._

_The rest are pictures of cute animals and my super cute Yuuri!_

_I have at least 150 pictures of you on my phone right now._

_**You’re so embarrassing! What could be so exciting about me that you had to take so many pictures?** _

He had a fleeting flashback to Phichit sneaking pictures of him after a shower one night. He’d wandered around their dorm wearing only a towel, looking for his glasses. Naturally, Phichit had been the one to hide them. The deal he offered was simple: Phichit would tell Yuuri where they were if he promised to attend “amateur night” at a nearby strip club with him that weekend.

The glasses were hidden in his own underwear drawer, sitting proudly atop a costume Phichit had picked out for their adventure that weekend. The memories were enough to briefly distract Yuuri from the flood of text messages that were rolling in.

_Would you like me to go back and tag all of them so you can see just how adorable you are? You didn’t have IG at the time but… Tagging them would make it easier for Victor to find them all._

_Did you think I wouldn’t notice 5 time Grand Prix Champion, Victor Nikiforov, suddenly following me?_

_He is liking every single photo of you. Every. Single. One._

_He’s your coach now right? Is that all?_

_He must really love looking at you. Maybe even as much as I do._

_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri~ <3 If you don’t answer me, I’m going to start breaking out the emojis!_

_I know you’re reading these. You never turned off the “send read receipts” in settings._

_**You are literally the most embarrassing boyfriend in existence.** _

Yuuri’s finger hovered over the send button. He wasn’t sure he was ready to have that conversation with Phichit just yet.

“You look like you’re in a good mood.”

Yuuri felt his whole face heat up. Victor was standing in his doorway, smirking as if he’d caught his student doing something he shouldn’t.

“Talking to somebody special?” He asked, practically purring.

Yuuri opened his mouth, prepared to deny it, but Victor was shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t lie to your coach, Yuuri. You already did when you told me you weren’t seeing anyone right now.”

“I’m not.” Yuuri said, quickly hitting the backspace button until the word boyfriend was gone. He didn’t want to risk Victor seeing it. He was still standing a meter away, but Yuuri couldn’t help but be anxious.

“Then tell me, who is it that can make you smile like that?” Victor asked, putting a hand on his hip. He didn’t look angry but Yuuri couldn’t quite read his expression.

“Ah, well, Phichit and I are taking a break right now.” He admitted, deciding that the truth was probably the best. “It was one of several foolish mistakes I made when I was considering retirement.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you aren’t retiring then.” Victor announced as he started to leave. “You two can keep skating together.”

Yuuri finally hit send on the text message, just as Victor turned to look back at him.

“You will probably meet on the ice again, this time as rivals. No matter what your feelings, you must prefer for that.” He said seriously, “I will also enjoy competing with Phichit this season for your affection.”

_This is going to be a great season, I can tell._

Came Phichit’s response a few seconds later. Yuuri was still staring at his door, where Victor had been only moments ago.

_**It will be interesting, to say the least. Goodnight.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love the idea of Phichit and Yuuri watching shitty reality tv because that's what my roommate and I do. This fic references Tila Tequila's Shot at Love (AKA Danny should have won, I mcfricking love her) and Flavor of Love (AKA youtube "Hottie cooks a chicken" because it's glorious).


End file.
